Crown Of Ice And Snow
by Meiousei Dark
Summary: Before the war, Tadashi ended up with a seemingly normal crown, but it was far from ordinary. It gives him the powers of the ice and snow, but it cost him his sanity. He's afraid of hurting anyone, especially Hiro. Tadashi has to survive the war with Hiro who is now a bloodsucking vampire. 1000 years later, Tadashi is king of the cold and now Hiro has to help him remember himself.
1. Chapter 1: Going Home To San Fransokyo

Chapter 1: Going Home To San Fransokyo

Tadashi Hamada spent some time packing his personal belongings inside his hotel room to take back home with him to San Fransokyo. A couple of months ago, he had been invited to attend and international robotics convention in a small town in Scandinavia. Today was the day that the whole thing ended and Tadashi would be returning home to his beloved friends and family.

He was especially excited to be returning to his little brother and best friend for life, Hiro Hamada. When Tadashi got accepted into the showcase, Hiro was proud of his brother for getting in of course, but he was also a bit disappointed that he would be leaving for a couple of months. But of course, Tadashi assured him that it would be okay and that they would do whatever they wanted when he got back.

Tadashi just hoped that Hiro wouldn't get into any trouble while he was gone because he knew how his brother could be. Tadashi cracked a smile. He packed up the last of his belongings into one of the small suitcases and he was finally done with his packing. His plane wouldn't be leaving for a few more hours so that left him plenty of time to go sight-seeing.

He hadn't been doing much of that since he was too busy with the convention so now was the perfect time. He had closed the last suitcase and tossed it aside with the others. He grabbed a map of the town off of the dresser and unfolded it. The town was very small and there wasn't anything very interesting about it but it was supposed to be very famous for its science so that explained why the convention was being held there this year.

Tadashi sighed. This was his chance to look around but he just couldn't find anything he wanted to do. He supposed he could explore some of the shops and look for something that might catch his eye, because he wouldn't be leaving for a little while so he might as well. Tadashi grabbed his wallet off of his nightstand and opened the door to his hotel room. He walked out the front door of the hotel and stared walking through town.

He walked down the cobblestone path and glanced at certain stores. Not all of them were stores of course, some of them were restaurants or post office or things like that. There were all kinds of shops and stores for things like clothing and toys but there was just nothing that stood out to Tadashi enough to catch his eye. He kept walking down the long streets, passing some of his fellow convention-goers and some people who he's never even seen before.

The road was very long and seemed to go on forever, but Tadashi had some time to kill so he just kept on going and looking around. There was still nothing particularly interesting to him. There weren't even any science themed stores which sort of surprised Tadashi considering this town's reputation for science and robotics. Eventually the road ended and Tadashi found himself at the docks.

It was never his intention to end up there, but he thought he might as well look at it. Upon further inspection it was revealed that there was a gift shop present there. If he was going to look at a store than it might as well be this last one. As Tadashi opened the door a bell rang signaling that he had just walked inside. He had gotten the attention of the cashier up front who seemed to be reading a magazine before he walked in. One glance at Tadashi and the cashier went back to the magazine.

The young adult shrugged it off and started looking around. The store was filled with all sorts of strange looking things that seemed a bit like artifacts. They couldn't be real though because nothing so ancient could be so cheap and inexpensive. However there was something that caught his eye. He spotted a golden crown with three red stones implanted on it. The cashier noticed what he was looking at.

"If you want that crown it's on the house."

Tadashi was startled by the voice but immediately got ahold of himself.

"I can't just take something without paying for it."

The cashier shrugged it off. "It'll be fine, and besides, the sooner I get rid of that thing, the better." Tadashi didn't know what that meant but decided to just take him up on his offer.

"Um, okay, thank you." Tadashi gave a respectful bow and left. He thought that he might be able to show it to Hiro and they could play with it as a joke or something. The college student headed back to his hotel room and got ready to catch his plane.

* * *

"Honey Lemon, pull it up higher."

"Oh, sorry."

"Wasabi, make sure the centerpieces are nice and neat."

"Well of course."

"Gogo, straighten out those pictures."

"Sure thing, captain."

"Aunt Cass, remember the buttercream frosting."

"Yes honey, I've got it."

"Fred, start pouring the sodas."

"You've got it, little man."

"Baymax, stop petting Mochi and help out with the decorations."

"Yes, I will help with the decorations."

Tadashi was coming home from his robotics convention that day and Hiro was supervising as the gang put together a welcome home party.

"Alright, the banner looks good, the streamers look adequate, the cake and sodas look good, the pictures look straightened and perfect, and the decorations…."

The gang couldn't help but laugh as they saw Baymax wrapped up in some party streamers. "Forgive me but I seem to be stuck." Hiro playfully rolled his eyes. "Come on buddy, let's get you out of there." The prodigy walked over and untangled Baymax from the streamers.

"Come on guys, Tadashi will be here any minute."

Everyone agreed, so they turned off the lights and hid underneath some tables or chairs or behind the kitchen counter. But not Hiro. The young prodigy had a…special hiding place. A few minutes later, a taxi appeared in front of the café. The gang had to remain as quiet as possible to not arouse Tadashi's suspicions. But of course he knew something was up when he noticed the lights were turned off, but still he decided to play along.

He walked into the door and turned on the lights, and just as suspected, everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" Tadashi smiled. "Oh guys this is so unexpected, I didn't think you would throw me a surprise party."

Wasabi saw through his failed attempt at acting surprised. "You knew didn't you?" Tadashi laughed. "The lights were turned off, I knew something was going on." The gang made their way over to him. "Group hug!" Honey Lemon said cheerily. Everyone went in for a big hug and Baymax was enveloping then tight. Just them, a though occurred to Tadashi.

"Hey, where is Hiro?"

Little did he know, from a shelf behind him, the young prodigy stood on top of it.

"TADASHI!"

Hiro leaped off of the shelf, which caused Tadashi to turn around in surprise. Fortunately, the older Hamada brother was able to catch his flying brother quite easily.

"What are you doing knucklehead?! You could have broken your neck."

"Come on, you missed me didn't you?"

"I missed you so much."

Tadashi planted a wet kiss on Hiro's cheek. "Tadashi, gross." Hiro said but he couldn't stop smiling. The giant marshmallow approached the scene.

"Welcome home Tadashi. As you can see we have set up a welcome home party indicating your arrival." Tadashi smiled as he took in the scene before him. "Thanks guys." Aunt Cass joined in the conversation. "I even made a chocolate cake with buttercream frosting on it."

"Thanks Aunt Cass."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Fred piped up "Let's eat!"

Aunt Cass started cutting the cake and passing it out to everyone while Hiro picked out a seat next to Tadashi.

"So, did Hiro get into trouble while I was away?" Hiro scoffed.

"Tada-nii, how could you possibly think that my innocent self could have gotten into any trouble?"

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, right, I definitely believe that."

Hiro laughed. "Come on Onii-chan, I was just kidding."

"Yeah, okay."

Tadashi took a nice long sip of his soda while eyeing Hiro suspiciously. Hiro took a bite of his cake while a hand hovered over him. The prodigy didn't notice until the hand was ruffling his hair. "Tadashi, stop that." The older Hamada smiled. "Alright, but some day you're going to wish you had more of it."

Hiro smiled up at his brother. As the happy moment went on, the crown from the dock's gift shop was waiting inside Tadashi's luggage. Waiting for someone to finally put it on and to finally be protected by the crown's power.


	2. Chapter 2: Listen To The Radio

Chapter 2: Listen To The Radio

About a week after the welcome home party, Tadashi and Hiro both sat on their respective beds working on different robotics projects. Hiro was working on another one of his battle bots while Tadashi was working on an update for Baymax.

The robotics showcase had gone exceptionally well and Tadashi had come home with the news that he was second place in the entire world in the medical science category. Every one of his friends was proud of him, and of course his aunt was overjoyed to hear such good news. Hiro was also incredibly proud of his big brother even though he wouldn't admit it often.

He often though that Tadashi was better at most things then he was, something else he wouldn't admit often, or at all. His big brother was the best, but he would only admit it once every blue moon. Sometimes twice on new moons. Hiro took a glance of Tadashi as he was working on his project. It seemed that no matter what his brother was always the best at everything.

Hiro turned back to his project and decided to keep what he truly thought to himself, at least for now. Tadashi had turned the radio on earlier before the two started working. It was a radio station that played music which would help them focus. There was currently an important news broadcast on the station at the moment.

"Attention everyone, there is news going around that some other countries are working to develop nuclear weapons, including one top secret weapon which purposes for are currently unknown. We will be with you as more of the story develops."

Hiro only heard bits and pieces of the newscast while Tadashi paid very close attention. If something were to go wrong then he would need to know about it. The commercial ended and the station was back on and ready to play some more music.

"Alright" The DJ said "Up next were going to play a few songs by the band, Fall Out Boy."

Both Hiro and Tadashi's ears perked up at this. Both of the Hamada brothers had been huge fans of Fall Out Boy since forever. Each brother both had the same idea in their head, but wouldn't show it until one of their songs played.

As the song started to play over the radio, both Hiro and Tadashi started tapping a foot and matching the beat. They noticed what they were both doing and looked up at each other, a smirk on both their faces. As the singing over the radio began, Hiro and Tadashi simultaneously stood up from their beds and started singing.

"You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down"

"Strike a match that will burn you to the ground"

"We are the Jack-o-lanterns in July"

"Setting fire to the sky"

"Here is comes, it's a rising tide."

The two started laughing at the fact that they had the same idea. They knew every single one of their songs and would often sing them together when they played over the radio.

"Alright, I want this next part." Hiro said after he recovered from laughing.

"No, I want a spotlight on this next part."

Hiro scoffed "You always get the spotlights."

Tadashi smirked "Because i'm the better singer."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

The singing continued on. Hiro stretched his arm in front of Tadashi's face.

"So we will take the world back from a heart attack"

"One maniac at a time, we will take it back."

Tadashi removed his little brother's arm and took the spotlight.

"You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start"

"So dance along to the beat of your heart."

The two sent each other playfully competitive glares and continued on with the song. Hiro sang.

"Hey young blood, doesn't it feel"

"Like our time is running out"

Tadashi took a pillow from his bed and threw it at his brother, knocking him onto his own bed.

"I'm gonna change you"

"Like a remix"

"Then I'll raise you"

Hiro pushed the pillow off of him and jumped in front of his brother to finish off the lyric.

"Like a PHOENIX"

The brother's sent glares in each other's direction.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" Tadashi asked.

"No. I know I am." A smug smirk formed on Hiro's face.

One formed on Tadashi's as well. "Oh yeah wise guy? Why don't you prove it."

Hiro closed his eyes and sent a smile in his brother's direction. "Gladly."

The song continued and Tadashi put a hand over his brother's mouth to prevent him from singing.

"Hey young blood, doesn't it feel"

"Like our time is running out."

Tadashi stopped singing as he felt a tongue up against it. He immediately took it away, letting Hiro go free.

"I'm gonna change you"

"Like a remix"

"Then i'll raise you"

"Like a PHOENIX"

Tadashi grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a tightening hug.

"Wearing all vintage misery."

"No, I think it looked a little better on me."

Hiro took his brother's hat off of his head, causing Tadashi's arms to let go of him and reach for his hat. Hiro used the hat to smack Tadashi across the face, and then put it on top of his own head.

"I'm gonna change you"

"Like a remix"

Tadashi joined in.

"Then i'll raise you"

"Like a PHOENIX"

The song came to an end and all the brother's could do was laugh.

"I was obviously the better singer." Tadashi said as he sat back down on his bed, only to come face to face with the pillow he threw at his brother earlier.

"No way, I was." Tadashi felt a smirk appear across his face.

"You just don't want to admit it, come on, tell me I was the better singer."

Hiro smirked. "I can't. I was always taught not to lie."

Tadashi's smirk grew wider. "You know it's the truth, come on, admit it."

Hiro closed his eyes and stood his ground. "I will admit nothing."

Tadashi had an evil idea brewing in that brain of his. "I'm not so sure about that."

Hiro cracked an eye open. "What makes you say that?"

He immediately saw his brother's devious Kitsune smile and tried to make a break for it.

He almost went out the door, but stopped when two arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him into the air. The last thing he saw was his brother's evil smile before Tadashi put a hand up his shirt and started tickling his sides. He went into a huge laughing fit and he couldn't do anything about it. Well, there was one thing.

"Just admit i'm the better singer."

Hiro continued to laugh like crazy. "I-I don't t-think so."

"Oh, is that so?" Tadashi continued to tickle his brother as he continued to laugh. Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, alright you were the better singer, I give up."

As promised, Tadashi stopped tickling and let his little brother's head rest on his shoulder while he recovered. "So, i'm the better singer?"

"Yeah, you're the better singer" Hiro was still in a laughing fit "You're the best at everything."

Hiro immediately stopped laughing and covered his mouth with his hand. Tadashi's smile grew wider.

"Did you just say...i'm the best?"

Hiro smiled a little smile. "Well, I guess I can't keep what I think hidden forever."

After that was said, Hiro got caught in the middle of a bone crushing hug. "You haven't said that since you were little. I miss it when you were little." Hiro playfully rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because back then I wasn't a cocky, smart mouthed, illegal bot fighting champion."

Tadashi laughed a little. Hiro continued. "And, I always thought you were the best, I guess, after some time, I just stopped saying it." Tadashi smiled and then smirked. "You know, there are more Fall Out Boy songs coming up, wanna try and knock me off my throne?"

Hiro smiled. "You're on."

* * *

It was the evening rush hour at the Lucky Cat Cafe. People were coming in for the last few hours that it was open. Cass smiled as a customer walked away with their food. She had been in the cooking game for a long time, and even now she enjoyed it. It was just then that a strange set of noises could be heard coming from the top floor.

"WE COULD BE IMMORTALS! IMMORTALS! JUST NOT FOR LONG, FOR LONG!"

Cass winced at the sound of her nephews singing way off key.

"AND IF WE MEET FOREVER NOW, PULL THE BLACKOUT CURTAINS DOWN!"

Cass figured that they were listening to Fall Out Boy over the radio. Some of the customers gave strange looks as they listened.

"WE COULD BE IMMOOOOOOR- IMMORTALS!"

Then, more sounds could be heard.

"STOP STEPPING ON MY FOOT!"

"I DIDN'T, YOU PUT YOUR FOOT UNDER MINE!"

"YOU JUST WANT TO HOG THE SPOTLIGHT!"

"WELL THAT'S KIND OF THE WHOLE POINT!"

Cass sighed and smiled. Some of the customers were concerned and asked if everything was alright. She just told them that her nephews were singing some karaoke is all.

To Cass, raising two boys wasn't always easy, but she thought that in the end, it was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3: Put On The Crown

Chapter 3: Put On The Crown

Tadashi sat on his bed and was deep into the book he was reading on science and engineering. His little brother with the fluffy hair was watching him without his older brother noticing. Hiro had missed Tadashi like crazy while he was away and he wanted to spend time with him, but he had to do it without looking too desperate, or it would let Tadashi know that Hiro didn't want to be as independent as he thought he did.

Hiro tried his best to look casual, like he was just working on his Megabot. He noticed that Tadashi never looked up from the book, and if he did, it was when Hiro wasn't paying attention. Hiro looked back at Megabot's yellow happy face, which he knew was only a cover for the evil red face underneath. He thought about how Megabot was two faced. It had two faces. Two.

He looked back over at Tadashi as he thought about that specific number. Two really seemed to be pushing its way towards becoming his favorite number. He looked back at Megabot and thought about how one face would make the robot incomplete without the other. Both faces were needed. He looked over at Tadashi and stood as he bravely walked over to his brother's side of the room. Tadashi only noticed him when Hiro slipped inside the circle that consisted of Tadashi's arms and the book.

"Hey Nii-chan." He greeted casually.

Tadashi smiled. "Hiro, what are you doing?"

"You know, I was just bored and didn't have much to do really, so I thought, 'why not come over here and keep Tadashi company' because I really have nothing better to do anyway." He said as casually as possible, not wanting to sound like he was desperate for his brother's attention. Tadashi of course, new better.

Hiro saw as a wide smirk appeared on his face. "You wanted to spend time with me, didn't you?"

Hiro didn't say anything, but he slowly nodded. "Why didn't you just ask? I'd be happy to spend some time with my little brother."

Hiro just shrugged like he didn't have an answer. Tadashi smiled and kissed his brother on the cheek. Instead of giving him the usual reaction, Hiro buried his head into Tadashi's chest.

"I missed you so much." He whispered.

Tadashi had heard what he said and put his arms around him. "I missed you too, Otouto."

He gave him a kiss on the head and could feel something wet on his chest. Hiro had been crying. Tadashi knew that Hiro had missed him while he was gone, but it wasn't until that moment that he realized how much he actually did.

"Hiro, it's okay. I'm right here. You don't need to worry anymore, because I'm here for you."

He did his best to wipe away his little brother's tears. "Thanks Tadashi. I don't know what came over me. I just lost it all of a sudden."

Tadashi gave him a reassuring smile. Hiro smiled one of his own, this one with a gap tooth.

"Now are you ready?" Tadashi asked.

"Ready for what?" Hiro asked a bit confused.

"Ready for this." Tadashi picked Hiro up with ease. He threw him over his back and started swinging him around all over the place. Hiro couldn't help but laugh out of control.

"Tadashi, stop!" Tadashi smirked at how hard Hiro was trying to hide the fact that he was actually enjoying it.

"Sorry little brother, but I just can't seem to stop. It's a real shame."

"Tadashi, I'm getting dizzy!" Tadashi was getting a little dizzy himself, but that didn't stop him from spinning his Otouto so fast that he'd be dizzy for months. As Tadashi kept on spinning, his foot accidently bumped into his bag that he brought home from Scandinavia with him. The golden crown that he had purchased from the dock worker had fallen out and rolled onto the floor.

The older brother stopped swinging and noticed the crown. He sat Hiro down gently, where he was still trying to get over being dizzy. His dizziness soon subsided as he noticed the golden object lying on the floor.

"Hey, what's that?" Tadashi picked it up off the floor.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about this. I got this from a Scandinavian dock worker."

"Oh, for a second there, I kind of thought you stole it."

Tadashi eyed the thing. "I got it for free."

Hiro mock gasped. "So you did steal it."

Tadashi ruffled his hair. "Relax, he gave it to me. He said he wanted to get rid of it."

Hiro smirked as an idea came into his head. "I dare you to put it on."

Tadashi scoffed at the dare. "Fine." He took off his hat and put the crown over his head. "It's just a crown, what could go wrong?"

Tadashi put the crown on his head, and the second he did, it began.

* * *

Tadashi opened his eyes and found that he was not standing in his room as he was seconds before. Instead, he seemed to be stuck in the middle of some sort of strange, empty void. He searched frantically to make sense of all this, but he couldn't see anything except darkness everywhere.

"What is this place? Why am I here?"

He had no idea what was going on. All of a sudden, he saw a little furry thing heading his way. He raised an eyebrow at it and watched as it transformed into some tiny cat creature thing. "What the-" The thing smiled up at him.

"Hi, my name is Me-Mow."

"Wait, you can talk?" Me-mow nodded. Tadashi noticed as a bunch of other strange looking creatures all came and formed a circle around him. "Can any of you tell me what's going on?"

Me-Mow smiled. "Oh, nothing much, we were just going to RIP OUT YOUR INSIDES AND EAT YOU ALIVE!"

It was scary how fast the cat's expression changed from nice to evil. Me-Mow charged at him with his little knife, and instantly, Tadashi's karate senses kicked in and he knew he had to fight back. Me-Mow leapt up in the air, wielding his knife, but Tadashi easily took him out with a right handed uppercut. A deer walking on its hind legs charged next, and Tadashi took it out with a swift kick and a punch to the jaw.

One by one the creatures attacked him, and he managed to take most of them out, but there just seemed to be and endless supply on them. They just kept coming.

"Get off!" Tadashi yelled as he knocked another one out. He suddenly remembered the weight on his head. He felt the crown and realized that it must have been the golden thing that's been making him see all this.

He immediately closed his eyes and took the crown off. He threw it on the floor, where it clattered and rolled away. When he opened his eyes again, he was back in his own room. He could definitely tell that something was off though. He looked around his shared bedroom, and in the corner of the room, was his own little brother, holding his hat and trembling in fear.

"Hiro…what happened? What's wrong?"

The younger boy spoke nervously. "You mean, you don't remember?"

Tadashi shook his head. "Remember what?"

Hiro wouldn't speak after that, and he wouldn't move either. What had he done that would make his brother so frightened?

"Hiro, it's alright. Just tell me what happened."

He tried to move closer, but Hiro was truly afraid of what just happened. Tadashi sighed. Maybe buying that crown wasn't such a good idea. Soon he would realize though, that the crown would end up saving his life.


	4. Chapter 4: It Has Begun

Chapter 4: It Has Begun

Ever since he put on the crown, Tadashi has been feeling different. For one, he can't get over the fact that he scared his little brother into a corner and he can't even remember what it was that he had said or done no matter how hard he had tried. And second, he knew that he should probably stay away from the crown or discard it, but there was something inside him telling him to put it back on and keep wearing it.

His logical brain however, knew that it wasn't a good idea, and his plan was to just steer clear of it. They didn't mention a word of it to Aunt Cass in fear of her stress eating. Hiro was currently out and about. He would probably never say it out loud, but Tadashi knew that Hiro wanted to get away from him in fear of him acting crazy again. He had tried to ask Hiro what he had said and done many times, but the younger Hamada could never bring himself to talk about it.

He just hoped that he didn't do anything to hurt his little brother. Deciding that he could use some time out of his room, Tadashi stood up to make his way downstairs. Hiro probably wasn't home yet, but it would still do him some good. He walked down the stairs and all the way down to the first floor where he found his Aunt Cass watching TV. He figured that all he probably needed was someone to talk to about it. He walked over to the couch and cleared his throat.

"Um, Aunt Cass, can I- can I talk to you?"

Cass turned around and saw her nephew with a hopeful look on his face. "Of course honey."

Tadashi joined his aunt on the couch while Cass used the remote to turn the TV off. "So, what's on your mind?"

Tadashi didn't really know how to tell his aunt about the incident with the magical crown, but he was going to try to keep it as low profile as possible without arousing her suspicions too much.

"So, let's say that there was this situation involving two people, and one of the two brought home this, let's say artifact, from somewhere else. The two were playing around with it, when one of them put it on their head, and after that, that person started seeing visions of things that weren't really there and then realizing that the cro- the artifact, was the one causing them all, and when they take the artifact off, the other person is frightened and huddled up in the corner, and the weirdest part is, that the person who was wearing the artifact, doesn't even remember what it was that they had said or done. If there was ever a situation like that, what would you recommend I- that person, should do?"

Cass had a bit of trouble at first, processing what her nephew was saying to her. "Tadashi, what are you trying to say?"

He didn't know whether or not his aunt would believe him if he told her the truth, but he hated lying to her. "Okay, so, I brought this crown home with me from Scandinavia and me and Hiro were joking around and then I put it on my head, and then, well, all of those events I described happened."

His aunt had to take a second to process whether or not this was real. "When I realized that the crown was giving me those strange visions, I immediately took it off, and when I did, I saw Hiro, huddled up in the corner, frightened. I couldn't remember what I did, but whatever it was, it must have been bad."

Tadashi looked down at the ground and his aunt noticed it. "Tadashi, sweetie, it's alright."

Tadashi looked up at her. "It's not alright. You should have seen how Hiro looked at me. He was truly afraid, and it's supposed to be my job to protect him, not scare him off." Tadashi sighed. "I just want a chance to fix my mistake, but one thing is for sure, I am never going near that thing again."

Cass nodded in understanding. "Don't worry Tadashi, I'm sure that Hiro will come around and realize that it wasn't your fault."

Tadashi smiled at her. "Thanks Aunt Cass."

She hugged him and he hugged her back. However, Aunt Cass yelped a little and pulled away. "Tadashi, your hands are freezing."

Tadashi looked at his hands and then touched his face to feel the cold. She was right, his hands were freezing. "Uh, I'm sorry Aunt Cass, just, hang on a second."

Tadashi started running up the stairs and back into his room. "Baymax! Baymax, I need your help!"

A few seconds later, the robot awoke from his charging case. "Hello Tadashi, what is it that you need?"

The robot noted that Tadashi seemed a little in a hurry. "Baymax, scan me!"

The robot blinked. "I will scan you now." He blinked again and moved his optics up and down. "Scan complete."

Tadashi waited for Baymax to reveal his newest scan. The robot blinked again. "This is very strange."

Tadashi was impatient. "What? What's strange?"

The scan appeared across Baymax's chest. "It appears that your body temperature has gone down."

Tadashi's eyes widened. He figured that it might be a side effect of the crown. Tadashi spotted the golden artifact lying on the floor. He opened his window and picked it up. He was going to throw it out the window, but something stopped him. He couldn't just throw it out the window. What if someone else picked it up and put it on and got the same curse that he probably had? He would have to dispose of it some other way, but he couldn't let anyone else have it.

He would probably have to hide it somewhere. He turned back to look at the healthcare companion who was still active and got an idea. "Hey Baymax, do you think you might be able to scan this crown?"

Baymax blinked and tilted his head to the side. "I do not think that I am able to scan objects other than humans and animals."

Tadashi placed the crown in front of him. "Could you at least try?"

Baymax moved his optics up and down. "Scan complete."

The crown's scan appeared across his belly. Baymax blinked. "This crown seems to be made with materials that I am not familiar with. These materials are not in my database."

Tadashi scratched his head. "Really, are you sure?"

Baymax nodded. Tadashi took a look at this crown. This thing was definitely not normal and he was starting to realize why the dock worker was so desperate to get rid of it. He opened up his shared closet and put it on the highest shelf.

He shut the door behind him and locked it. He would have to find out what to do with it on a later date, but for right now, it was staying in there, and he was determined to not let it go anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5: Reigning Champion

Chapter 5: Reigning Champion

After the whole crown crisis, Hiro had decided to go bot fighting to take his mind off it. He knew that Tadashi wouldn't approve, but he had to do something to try and forget. It was later at night, and Hiro was barley arriving at the warehouse where his next bot fight was taking place. He couldn't wait to sucker people out of their money, as he had done numerous times.

He had just arrived when the next two people were about to begin. The fight was between a boy who looked to be abut seventeen and a girl about fifteen. The boy's robot looked like one of those square robots that you would find in a TV show about the future, and the girl's robot looked like some black and pink punk doll.

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves." The referee girl said. The two readied their robots. "San, Ni, Ichi, Hajime!"

After that, the fight was on. The punk robot turned it's hand into some sort of tiny ax and charged, while the squared robot crossed it's arms in front of it's face to block the attack. Hiro watched their fighting styles intently, in case he ended up having to fight one of them. The squared robot used it's strength to push the punk doll robot back and it charged again with the ax hand. The squared robot dodged the attack and the punk robot turned around and was about to put an ax in it's head.

The squared robot used it's arms to defend itself again, and with an enormous burst of strength, the punk doll robot was sent flying to the edge of the arena, where it shattered as it hit the ground. The crowd cheered for the boy's victory and the referee girl stepped in the ring.

"Alright, who's next?" She asked.

"Have you all forgotten about me already?"

The entire crowd looked around for the source of the voice. A few seconds later, a woman with pale skin and long black hair entered the ring. The entire crowd cheered for her, but Hiro had never even seen her before.

"Who is that?" He asked.

Someone sitting next to him decided to answer his question. "That's Mary Anne Abadeer, also known by her bot fighting name, The Vampire Queen."

"Hiro raised an eyebrow. "The Vampire Queen? I don't think I've ever heard of her."

"She's a professional bot fighter who got her start right here in San Fransokyo."

Hiro put his hands together and smiled evilly. "A professional? Interesting."

Hiro saw that Mary Anne had sat to challenge the boy who won the previous fight. Hiro saw this as a good opportunity to examine her fighting style. "San, Ni, Ichi, Hajime!"

Mary Anne's robot looked like some sort of stuffed bear, but it fought like a warrior. The robot grabbed its opponents arm so it couldn't defend itself, and then it made a quick U-turn and easily ripped off the other arm. After tossing both arms aside, the bear robot leapt into the air, and with one swift kick to the chest, the robot was dead. The Vampire Queen stood up and cheered with the audience at her victory.

"Alright everybody!" The ref girl cheered "Who is brave enough to challenge The Vampire Queen?!"

The whole crowd went silent. "I-I would like to try." came a meek little voice from the audience.

The crowd turned to look at Hiro, who stepped out of his spot in the crowd and was looking as shy as ever. "I-I have money."

The referee girl scoffed. "Beat it kid. This is only for people who know what they're doing."

Mary Anne took a look at the boy and raised an eyebrow. "Now hang on a second. Give him a chance to prove himself."

The referee scoffed. "Whatever."

Hiro took out a messy looking wad of money and put it on the plate. He took out his Megabot and controller and sat down at the edge of the ring while Mary Anne took the opposite. "San, Ni, Ichi, Hajime!"

Megabot stood and did some weak little pose and started walking over to the bear robot. The other robot easily cut off Megabot's head and legs, leaving it scattered into pieces on the ground. The audience cheered for Mary Anne while also laughing at Hiro's failure. "Wait, I have more money, please let me try again."

The ref held out the tray and the two put their money on. "San, Ni, Ichi, Hajime!"

As soon as it was said, Hiro extended his controller and Megabot immediately reassembled itself. "Megabot, destroy."

With that one simple command, Megabot's yellow happy face turned into an evil red face. Mary Anne raised an eyebrow, but besides that, she never showed surprise. Megabot quickly charged over to its opponent and the bear robot dodged. Megabot turned around and detached its three parts. The bear started punching the head, but it missed, just as the legs and torso wrapped themselves around it. The head connected itself to the other two parts and started choking the bear.

Eventually, the head of the bear popped off and the robot was out of the fight. Megabot reassembled itself and its evil red face switched back to its happy yellow face and it did a traditional bow. Everybody was shocked that Mary Anne Abadeer, _The _Vampire Queen, got beaten by a fourteen year old boy. Hiro accepted the money off of the tray and saw as Mary Anne approached him.

"I've gotta say, your bot was impressive."

Hiro smirked. "Your bot wasn't have bad itself."

Mary Anne smiled. "What's your name?"

Hiro pocketed the money. "Hiro Hamada. That's right, _the _Hiro Hamada, the one who successfully took down Yama."

"I've never heard of you."

"What, really?"

Mary Anne smiled. "I like you kid. How about you meet me at Lucky Cat and we'll talk more about your bot fighting career."

"It just so happens that I live in the Lucky Cat. Sure, come down and we'll talk some more."

She nodded. "Alright then, see ya, Hiro."

The Vampire Queen walked away and disappeared into the darkness of the night. Hiro was excited that he had actually challenged a professional and won. And the best part, she didn't want to pound him like most of the others did, so that was good. He couldn't wait to go home and tell Tadashi all about it.

Just then, he remembered that he couldn't, because it was illegal and Tadashi would throw a fit. At least he got all that money. Hiro figured that if he was out any later then they would start worrying about him. In fact, they probably already have.

Hiro put his Megabot and controller back in his pocket and started walking home before the cops showed up.


	6. Chapter 6: Making Friends

Chapter 6: Making Friends

Hiro sat in the café, waiting for his meeting with the champion bot fighter he had beaten in a tournament the other day. He was excited to get his bot fighting career moving, although he knew that his brother and aunt would absolutely disapprove. At least when he got famous, he could bot fight legally while making money from all that fame.

Hiro could see it now. Him featured on magazines and tabloids, and not to mention his unrealistic vision of him posing with a gold trophy filled with money while more money fell in the background. Yup, that would be the life. As he was daydreaming, he was approached by his Aunt Cass.

"Good morning sweetie, are you waiting for someone."

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, actually."

"Really? Who?"

"Someone I met the other day. We're gonna be discussing my future."

"Oh, so, like a guidance counselor?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Okay, well, have fun."

"Sure thing, Aunt Cass."

She was about to walk away when something occurred to her. "Oh, and by the way, Tadashi told me about what happened with the crown."

Hiro's eyes widened as his thoughts were taken back to that day. "Oh, yeah, that."

"It's just that, he's been a bit depressed lately. I think that you should probably go talk to him."

Hiro looked away from his aunt and down at the floor. "He was just...I was just afraid of losing him is all, and I can't help but think that the crown might be...I don't know."

Aunt Cass smiled at him reassuringly. "It'll be okay honey. Just go talk to him. He misses you and he feels terrible."

Hiro looked up at his aunt and nodded. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Thanks Aunt Cass."

She smiled. "You're welcome sweetie." And with that, she left Hiro at his table alone.

Hiro hadn't really been conversing with Tadashi lately out of fear of the crown incident repeating itself, but now he figured that the past was the past and they would just have to put it all behind them. After the discussion, Hiro would definitely have to go and make things right. All of a sudden, Hiro heard the bell at the door ring, signaling that someone was walking inside. Hiro snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, only to see the same woman from the other day approaching his table.

"Hey, Hiro."

Hiro gave a two finger salute. "Hey, Miss Abadeer."

"That's Mrs. Abadeer." She said as she sat down. "I just got married a while ago. And you can just call me Mary Anne."

Hiro nodded. "Alright then, so, about my career."

"Well, you've really got a talent for bot fighting I have to say. How old are you?"

"Fourteen." Hiro answered nonchalantly.

"Whoa, fourteen?!" A cocky smile played on Hiro's lips. "Yup. I graduated high school at thirteen and I'm already making a name for myself in bot fighting."

Mary Anne raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that's impressive. Although, I would advise you to stay away from illegal bot fights and only enter the ones approved by the law."

Hiro scoffed. "Where's the fun in that? The only way to make money in legal bot fights is if you're famous."

Mary Anne chuckled a little. "Well, I guess I understand where you're coming from. I was an illegal bot fighter at your age and I still occasionally compete in the tournaments."

Hiro smirked. "Anyone who's ever competed in an illegal bot fight knows what I'm talking about."

"Well, anyway, what does your family think about all this?"

Hiro had a nervous look on his face. "Uh, well, they're not really fans of the whole thing, but if I told them about a legal bot fighting career, they might, you know, warm up to it, I guess."

Mary Anne nodded "So they don't approve of you sneaking off in the middle of the night? That's to be expected."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, my mother hen of an older brother always has to go to the extremes, such as sewing tracking devices into my hoodies and swooping in at the last minute to save me from getting pummeled. That last part I'm actually kind of, sort of grateful for."

Mary Anne nodded. "Well, even if it is fun, bot fighting is still dangerous, so I see why he would worry."

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, I guess. So, what are you going to be doing up next in your career?"

"Well, pretty soon I'm going to have to resign temporarily. I'm about a month pregnant."

"Really? Have you thought of any names?" She thought for a second. "I'm thinking either Marceline for a girl of Marshall Lee for a boy."

Hiro nodded. "Well, I'll be looking forward to more of your fights once you come back."

She nodded. "Thanks, same here."

She stood from her spot. "Well, I'd better get going. I have a press conference to attend."

Hiro smiled. "It was nice talking to you."

She smiled. "Nice talking to you too. I'll see ya around."

"Yeah, see ya."

With that said, Mary Anne left, and Hiro was left to conquer his next important mission.

* * *

Tadashi lied on his bed, facing the wall away from the door. The room was dark as the lights were turned off, and he couldn't help but feel colder than usual. His body temperature had decreased and it just seemed that multiple blankets wouldn't do anything to help. Tadashi sighed. He still continued to feel terrible about that day and he felt guilty that he scared Hiro away. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep his life away.

Tadashi could hear the door creak open and he could see a sliver of light creeping up on the wall. He didn't bother to turn to see who was at the door.

"Is there anything you need, Aunt Cass?" He asked.

He received no answer, but he still did not turn around. He could hear footsteps slowly approaching, and then he felt the weight of another person on the bed. He could feel as a pair of warm arms wrapped around him, and it seemed as his some of his cold disappeared.

"Hey, Nii-chan." The person said.

Tadashi's eyes widened. "Hiro?"

He got up and turned around to see his baby brother smiling back at him. "...Hiro."

Without another word, the two brothers lunged at each other and pulled each other into a huge embrace. Once the hug ended, Tadashi spoke. "Where were you? I was afraid I had scared you away permanently."

Hiro shrugged it off. "Are you kidding me? I could never become scared of you, Nii-chan."

Tadashi smiled, but then it faded. "But, that day, you started avoiding me."

Hiro sighed. "Look Tadashi, that day, I wasn't scared of you hurting me. I was afraid, that somehow, I had lost you."

Tadashi's eyes widened. "Really?"

Hiro stared up into his brother's brown eyes. "Well, yeah. I was just afraid that you weren't you anymore. I know that sounds crazy, but, that's what I was thinking at the time."

Tadashi was silent for some time and Hiro continued. "I guess the reason I avoided you was because, if I had really lost you, I just didn't want to face the truth. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left and just let you wallow in misery."

Hiro grabbed Tadashi's shirt and pressed his ear to his chest. "I love you, Nii-chan."

Tadashi was speechless for a few seconds longer, then he smiled and wrapped his arms around Hiro. "I love you too, Otouto."

As the hug continued, a thought occurred to Tadashi. "Hey Hiro, uh, while you were avoiding me, what exactly were you doing?"

Hiro's eyes opened wide and he didn't have an answer. "Uh, you know, just, exploring, out and about, you know."

Tadashi didn't buy it for a second. "You were out bot fighting, weren't you?"

Hiro froze. "Uh, no."

Tadashi stared straight at him with piercing vulture eyes. "Hiro, I know you were."

"Y-You can't prove that."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, can't I?"

Meanwhile, Cass was listening to everything from behind their closed bedroom door. She could hear an enormous amount of laughing coming from her youngest nephew, meaning that they must have made up. Cass smiled and decided to leave the two of them to their interrogation process.


	7. Chapter 7: News Of The War

Chapter 7: News Of The War

Months later, the condition of the country and other places around the world was getting worse. San Fransokyo was already experiencing its first few changes, which weren't many, at least for now. The Lucky Cat Café was closed for the day as there were some things that Cass needed to attend to. Hiro had stayed up late the night before and was currently in his room, catching up on his sleep.

The window curtain was pulled down and The room was dark. The only sliver of light came from the hallway when the door slowly opened, revealing a shadowed figure. The figure quietly snuck inside and slowly closed the door behind him.

He quietly snuck over to the only closet in the room and slowly opened the door. The figure reached up to the top of the closet and pulled out the very same golden artifact that he had brought home months ago. An insane smile formed on the figure's face.

"Come to me, my pretty."

He placed the crown over his head and a second before it touched his head, it was knocked away from behind, at the same time that the curtains were removed and light filled the room. Tadashi turned around to see Hiro in an intimidating stance, wielding a broom.

"Bad Tadashi. Bad. No going after that crown."

The older of the two didn't seem fazed, and instead, lunged for the crown on the other side of the room. Hiro acted quick and used the broom to smack the side of Tadashi's head to try and slow him down. Tadashi recovered almost immediately and went for it, but Hiro planted himself on his brother's back and refused to let him escape.

"Tadashi, knock it off!"

The older one still continued to struggle. "Have...to get...crown."

Hiro had just about enough. "What is wrong with you?!"

He used the broom to pin Tadashi's neck to the ground. "Nii-chan, please, stop this."

After Hiro said that, Tadashi's struggling came to a stop. Hiro was breathing silently, waiting for his brother's reaction. Tadashi blinked and looked around the room with his limited neck space. "What happened?"

Hiro sighed and lifted the broom from his neck. "It's a good thing you're back."

Realization struck Tadashi and he wanted nothing more than to slap himself. "I did it again?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, you did."

Hiro stepped off his brother's back and let Tadashi stand. "This is the third time this month. I don't know if I'll be able to stop you next time."

Tadashi sighed. "I don't know what it is about that crown. It whispers things to me and beckons me to put it on. I know it sounds weird, but, it tells me secrets, about ice and snow. I don't think science has a reasonable explanation."

Tadashi sat down on his bed and sighed. Hiro walked over to the crown and picked it up off the ground. Tadashi looked up and saw what his brother was holding. "Hiro, put that down, it's dangerous."

Hiro admired the crown. "I agree, it's dangerous. For you. I think I'll hold onto this until further notice."

Tadashi shook his head. "No Hiro, you could get hurt."

Hiro shrugged it off. "Tadashi, I can't let you have this, and besides, it can't hurt me if I don't put it on, right?"

Tadashi thought for a second, then sighed. "I guess that's true."

Hiro nodded. "See? And besides, if you don't know where it's hidden, you can't do anything about it."

Tadashi nodded. "Alright then, just don't put it on."

"Okay, I'm going to go hide this and then I'm going to go get some air and clear my head, okay?"

"Alright, but no bot fighting."

Hiro shrugged it off. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Hiro was out and about later in the day, after finding a clever hiding place for the crown, one where Tadashi was sure never to look. He just hoped that it would be able to stay hidden, and that no one would accidently find it. The sun was out from behind the clouds and it was pretty nice. It gave Hiro a chance to clear his head and think about things. His thoughts started lingering to his brother.

In the months that had passed, Tadashi had grown more accustomed to wanting to wear the crown. Both brothers knew that it wasn't good for him, but when he had his little spouts of insanity, he just couldn't control himself.

Hiro was afraid of what would happen if it continued, but it had already been going on for months. Hiro didn't know what to do, other than hide the crown. Again. It seemed that every time he hid it, Tadashi would always find it somehow, whether he was insane and looking for it, or he just stumbled upon it accidently.

As much as Hiro hated to admit it, it did seem like the crown was calling Tadashi, causing him find it, either on accident or on purpose. As Hiro was walking, he came upon a store with a television display in the window. For a reason he wasn't aware of, Hiro turned to see what was showing on T.V. A news reporter was talking about some pressing matters.

"Multiple countries around the world have descended into chaos these past few months as some prepare for a possible attack from nuclear weapons developed by other countries. America is getting ready to defend from a possible World War 3. Soldiers will be arriving in various cities throughout the country. Today, they will be making arrivals in New York, Washington D.C., Seattle, Oklahoma City, San Fransokyo..."

Hiro stopped listening after that last city. "Wait, they're coming here? Today?"

Hiro turned in the direction of the café. "I've gotta get home."

Before Hiro could even take his first step, military vehicles started filling the streets. The people standing by were watching what was going on, but Hiro disappeared into a nearby dark alley. He went in far enough so that he couldn't be seen, but he could still here what was going on. Once the cars stopped a soldier from the middle car stepped out with a megaphone.

"Everyone, this city will be used as one of the many bases of operation in this country! Everybody will be expected to follow new rules! No one is allowed out after dark! All who are caught sneaking out will be arrested on sight! Businesses will begin at regular times each morning and are expected to close before curfew! I know that this may seem unfair, but it is all for your benefit! We would like to ask everyone to please evacuate to your homes immediately! Your regular day will begin at regular time tomorrow! Now clear out!"

People on the streets started to clear up, and Hiro knew he had to as well. He really wasn't paying attention to the downfall of the country these past few months, and it was only now that he was starting to realize how bad it was.

Hiro walked down the alley in the direction of the café, and he wasn't paying attention as he bumped into something in front of him. He looked to see what he had bumped into, when he realize that it was a who instead of a what. He stopped walking as he saw someone very familiar standing in his way.


	8. Chapter 8: Vampire Bite

Chapter 8: Vampire Bite

Hiro stood face to face with Mary Anne in the middle of the alley. While he was a bit surprised to see her, she didn't look surprised at all. "Hiro, I need to speak with you."

Hiro blinked. "Okay, but can we do it at the café? I mean, we kind of have to head home now."

"I know that. Just follow me." She turned around and started walking deeper into the dark alley, so Hiro blindly followed.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Was her answer.

"Get where?"

"Just be patient."

The two of them were silent for a little while, until they reached their destination. They had come upon a dead end. No one was around but them, so it seemed to be the perfect place to talk in private. "Alright, what's gong on?" Hiro asked.

Mary Anne took a deep breath before she continued. "As you already know, the country has gotten far worse in the last few months. Not just this country, but the entire world as well."

Hiro nodded, urging for her to continue. "Things are about to get a lot worse. I know that soon, a war will be breaking out. Possibly some sort of World War 3."

Hiro's eyes widened. "Really? I didn't think it was that bad."

Mary Anne nodded and continued. "Let me ask you this. When the war truly does happen, would you want to survive it?"

Hiro blinked upon being asked that strange question. "Of course I would want to survive it. I'm still young, you know."

"Are you sure?" She had a certain seriousness in her eye. "Yes, I'm sure."

Mary Anne sighed. "Alright then. you said you wanted to survive, so you will. I like you, kid. I'd want you to survive."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, before Hiro knew it, Mary Anne had swiftly pinned him against the wall. He didn't know what to do when he felt two long teeth pierce the skin on his neck.

He started losing consciousness as his vision became blurry. Soon after, his eyelids started closing and he could no longer retain consciousness. Hiro fell asleep on the ground. Mary Anne sighed. "I'm sorry, Hiro."

* * *

Hiro later woke up in his own bed, inside his own shared bedroom. Tadashi was gone, which Hiro found a bit strange, since the military was prowling out and about, warning everyone to stay inside their homes. Hiro stretched and sat up, finding it strange to see that the lights were off and the curtains were closed. He stood up and walked over to the curtains to open them, but once he did, he did not like the sensation that seemed to burn his skin.

He closed the curtains immediately and started rubbing his skin. He walked over to the light switch and he expected it to burn his skin. He was susrpised to find that it didn't. Artificial light didn't hurt him, so the sun must have been the problem for some reason. He walked over to the full length mirror and noticed that his skin looked a lot paler. It almost looked grey and undead.

He couldn't help but notice two tiny holes in his neck. Suddenly, memories of what had happened crashed down on him. He remembered being bit my Mary Anne, and then fainting afterwards. He started to put it together. The bite marks, pale skin, the way the sun felt on his skin. Hiro didn't want to have to think this, but what else was there to think? Hiro would soon have to accept the fact that he was now a vampire.

Hiro got back into bed and curled up underneath his blankets, not ready to accept this fact. If he truly was a vampire, how was he supposed to live with it from now on? What would he say to Tadashi, or Aunt Cass, or the rest of the gang? He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Since he was now a vampire, that meant that he would constantly have to drink human blood to survive, or something like that.

These vampire shows kept changing the rules on what a vampire was supposed to do. One thing was for sure though, living as a vampire was not going to be easy. Did that mean that he would have to sleep in all day and be awake all night? Did it mean that he could turn into a bat and fly? What about the others? Would he end up sucking their blood to survive?

This was all too much for Hiro to take in all at once. He really didn't want to have to tell anyone about this newfound secret, but sometime later, he knew that he would have no choice in the matter. He would just have to accept the fact that he was no longer human. How could he have been so stupid? Mary Anne was a vampire the entire time and he had no idea.

Well, Hiro did confirm that he wanted to survive the war, but this was not what he had in mind. Yes, he could survive the war, since vampires were supposed to be immortal, but the rest of his family would eventually die, and he would have no one.

He didn't even know what to do about the war that Mary Anne had foretold. If it was another World War, then there would be nowhere that he could run from it. War would literally be everywhere.

He at least had to do something to protect his family from all of that warfare, and he would also have to do something to try and save his immortal soul. Keeping the secret from everybody close to him was not going to be easy, but he had to at least try.


End file.
